


Bury a Friend

by Destinyawakened



Series: Destiny Arrives [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Implied Deaths, M/M, Massages, Physical Therapy, Sort of a fix-it, Sweetness, but no one is dead, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: Tony reminisces on how he got into Bruce Wayne's bed.





	Bury a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/gifts).



“Is it possible for you to be any smug?” the graying man asked, twisting his finger around a few stray hairs on the other man’s chest.

“I could try,” the younger man whispered, an arm curling around Tony’s frame, hand splayed against his back, holding him there, as though afraid to let him go. 

After all, they were both dead, and losing each other now was going to be stifling, if not staggeringly painful.

Tony sighed, leaning over Bruce Wayne with his lips pressed tight together, eyes narrowed. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I might be.” Bruce smiled up at Tony, hazel eyes glimmering with mirth, shades of amber and green sparkling through his mostly stoic humor. “But you have to admit, Tony, it was the best way out without them tracking you down.”

Surviving the third snap had nearly killed Tony, as they knew it would have, as Bruce had warned him it would be difficult to bear, but they planned it anyway. Bruce had been living out of Italy for years now, and Tony would go back and forth, as tiring as it had been, it had all been worth it to get this point.

Lying in a sunroom, wrapped up in a just sheet, tangled around Bruce Wayne. Tony was sure heaven was something like this, but he wasn’t ready to find out just yet.

“That vibranium sheath sleeve of yours was a great idea,” Tony admitted, kissing Bruce’s chest once before pushing himself up to sitting, stretching out his right arm, which was sore even months later. It didn’t work the way it used to, the power had managed to wreck some nerves and ligaments, but mostly it was stick and sore.

Reaching out a hand, Bruce took Tony’s right one and helped him stretch it out, moving his fingers back and forth, tugging on them a little as he rubbed his palm, moving in circles outward, up his arm, causing the other billionaire to groan. Tony’s head dropped, mouth open, humming. Something about the way Bruce could do that and melt him was a weakness for Tony.

“Babe,” he sighed as Bruce reached Tony’s shoulder, digging his thumb into the muscle that still hurt the most, soothing circles around it. “God, how are you so good at that?” He opened his eyes, Bruce close enough that Tony could see every angle of his perfect face, the slope of high cheekbones, strong jaw. 

This was the Bruce Wayne no one ever got to see--no one but Alfred and Tony.

“Practice,” Bruce whispered, pulling Tony into his lap and started to work on joint a little more, thumbs pressed into it hard enough that Tony roiled, only right out of Bruce’s grasp, but the other man held him tight with his free arm around his waist.

“I knew you’d say that.” Tony sighed, head bowed. His hand was brought over his head, gently, pressing it to encourage movement and stretching, but never pushing hard enough that it would _hurt_.

Warm lips pressed against Tony’s ear, husky breath over the shell, raising goosebumps over his skin. “Am I becoming predictable?”

“Only to me.” Tony shivered.

Bruce laid Tony’s arm back down gently and turned his face with one hand. He kissed Tony sweetly, eyes hooded. “Good.”

 


End file.
